Facinorous
by phannah17
Summary: In honor of Halloween - Audra Madison had never liked haunted houses, but she had never imagined what kind of horrors could really lurk in the darkness.


**AN: **_Hello everyone! Here is yet another one of my one-shots - in honor of both Halloween and as an entry to cedrixfan's F-word challenge. I had a lot of fun writing this and I'm not sure, but I may expand it into a longer story, possibly a Harry/OC one. Just to let you know this is an AU story. Remus is still alive and although Voldemort is gone there is another person trying to pick up his reign. If I continue with this I'm sure I'll expand on all of that quite a bit more, otherwise I'll just leave it up to your guys imagination.  
The inspiration for this story though was very bizarre. I think I had a bit of Stephen King moment and started thinking about one of the places where people are most vunerable and the first thing I came up with was a haunted house. When you really think about it people are going to a place that's dark and expecting to be frightened so imagine what would happen if someone insane decided to use that to their advantage...  
Let me know what you think! ;) -- Hannah_

* * *

There was a distant whimpering in the background, a noise she couldn't quite comprehend. Her senses felt as if they had been shut off, everything muffled to an almost non-existent state except for her vision.

She stared with unblinking horror at the sight in front of her; the person she had called her best friend staring back. The only difference being that there was no expression in her friends eyes, no life to them.

Her breath came out in harsh, shaking gasps, and she realized for the first time that the noise she was hearing was herself.

"No…"

* * *

"Oh come on Aud." The pleading voice rang within her ears. "Please, please, _please_, do this one itty-bitty little thing for me…"

The voice and the expression were impossible to ignore. Audra sighed, absentmindedly tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear before sending the current source of her vexation a look filled with exasperation. "Aw, Mandy, stop looking at me like that." She huffed out another breath before giving in when the expression failed to leave. "Fine, fine, but this is so -"

Her lecture was abruptly cut off as Amanda flung herself at her, a high pitched squeal escaping her. She laughed reluctantly as her arms were suddenly filled with all 5'2" and 110 pounds of the beautiful brunette she had called her best friend for three years.

"Oh thank you so much, Aud," Amanda sang happily. "You won't regret it. I promise!"

She rolled her eyes, already knowing that that statement was most likely incorrect, but willing to let it slide because the truth of the matter was that they hadn't done anything for quite awhile and most of that fault lied with her.

"Alright, alright, just get off of me…"

Yet another squeal escaped the easily excited girl as she danced around the office, much to the amusement of their fellow co-workers. Amanda was a favorite among everyone. "Now I just need to call Geoffrey and let him know that he should invite Karl along.."

"Whoa, wait just a minute!" Audra chased after Amanda as she attempted to reach the phone, slamming it down before any number could be dialed. "I never said that I was going to agree to some double date thing."

Amanda sent her a supposedly innocent look, her mouth already tuckered into a pout. "But Audra, you haven't dated in practically a century!" Giggles broke out among the office, causing her to send Amanda a chilling glare that had her lowering her voice. "Just this once, alright? If it doesn't work out I promise to back off the setting up." She flashed a grin, her expression turning mischievous. "For a little while at least."

She groaned, knowing she was only fighting a losing battle. "Mandy, I really don't feel comfortable with this. I have no time for dating between myself and Ben, plus it wouldn't be fair to him -"

"Aud, Ben is gone for almost nine months out of the year at that school you send him to and he's doing wonderfully. You've got to stop worrying so much about him and start living your own life."

She sighed, running a hand across her brow to smooth out the wrinkles she swore were growing deeper every day. "Fine." She ignored Amanda's smug grin. "But, if this doesn't work out then you aren't allowed any more set-ups for a year."

Amanda only grinned. "Where is the trust, my dear?" Her blue eyes sparkled with happiness. "I just know you're going to love him."

She sighed, rolling her eyes and walking back to her own desk. "Whatever you say, Mandy."

If this one was anything like the last one she was just going to punch him in the face rather than holding back like before.

* * *

"Karl." He grinned charmingly and she tried not to drool. "Nice to meet you."

It took her a moment to realize that she was still holding onto the hand he had extended. Embarrassed, she could feel her face flushing as she finally responded, "Audra. Nice to meet you as well."

"Amanda's told me a lot about you." When she shot a suspicious look towards the ever-grinning brunette, he smiled. "All good things, I promise."

"Well that's good."

Ugh - mentally she cursed herself. She felt like a teenager all over again. He was just really, really gorgeous and she… wasn't.

"So…" she searched her mind for that incredibly witty statement she sincerely hoped was hiding within it. "Do you like haunted houses?"

His grin was lazy, a hint of amusement underneath. "I suppose so. Do you?"

She shrugged, unwilling to admit the fact that they scared her to death. "They're alright."

Perhaps a bit of her unease showed through as his smile widened marginally. "You're not scared, are you?" The teasing tone of his voice took away the bite. "You can always hold onto me if it gets too frightening for you."

Despite its cheesiness, she found herself smiling back at him. "I may just hold you to that."

His green eyes crinkled at the corners, the caramel colored hair she had already decided she loved casually hanging in front of them. "I'm counting on it."

* * *

The haunted house was actually an old fire station. The rusted brick building stood several stories high and the line that had formed was huge. Children stood outside, their expressions torn between fright and excitement. Parents conversed among each other while casually keeping an eye on the children next to them. One woman left the line, holding a little boy who had started crying moments before entering, too afraid to go in. She was sent sympathetic looks by other parents which she shrugged off with a smile.

She understood all too well how that little boy must have felt. She had never been a huge fan of haunted houses either although Ben loved them.

Shaking her head, her stare moved to the two lovebirds in front of her, her expression becoming torn between fondness and slight disgust. Amanda and Geoffrey had never been the type to bother hiding their affection, something that had caused her reluctant amusement or acute embarrassment over the years.

Karl, noticing her expression, grinned. "Why exactly did she want to go to a haunted house again?"

She sighed, rolling her eyes before explaining. "It's for an article we're doing in our newspaper. We're having a special Halloween issue and Mandy was assigned to scoping out all of our towns local Halloween attractions. I was, of course, dragged along."

He nodded his head in understanding, his hands casually placed in the front of his pockets as he surveyed her. "What's your article on?"

She smiled slightly, raising her eyes to meet his. "The facinorous aspect of it."

"Facinorous?" He questioned lightly, the cool eyes she was growing fond of curious.

"Extremely wicked." Getting into the subject, her eyes warmed and her cheeks brightened. "Did you know that originally Halloween was started by the Celtics and their belief that on that day the line between the dead and the alive was blurred? They thought the dead would come to earth and cause problems such as sickness and poor crops." She shook her head, the subject bringing out the more spirited side of her. "It's fascinating how things evolve. We've taken a holiday that was originally spiritual and turned it into an event for everyone to dress up in costumes, terrify themselves by entering haunted houses, and trick-or-treating."

She broke off finally, realizing how long she had spoken and immediately found herself blushing under his gaze. "Sorry. I get carried away sometimes."

He smiled slowly, reaching out and taking her hand with his. She started when their fingers laced together, but he ignored it. "Don't be sorry. It's charming." She blushed again. It had been far too long since she dated. "You must really love your work."

She smiled. "I do. I love finding out things; how they started, how they work… It's all so interesting." She paused, sending him a quick glance. "Mandy says that you're a lawyer."

"I am." He sent her an easy grin. "I can talk my way out of anything."

"Oh really?" She responded dryly, quirking an eyebrow at him.

"Yup." He tightened his grip on her hand minutely. "I've heard I'm quite charming."

"By who? Your mother?" She grinned as he raised the other hand to his heart, a pained expression on his face.

"You wound me, Audra," he proclaimed dramatically, the amused light in his eyes giving him away. "Now how I am supposed to salvage this ego?"

"You can be the big strong man in the haunted house," she promised with a grin, amused when his face took on a considering expression. "Will that help?"

"It might," he agreed easily, "but I think you telling me more about yourself would make me feel better."

She laughed despite herself. "You're excellent at cheesy lines."

"I know." He grinned again. "But they work." His expression was sincerely interested as he continued. "Come on, Audra, tell me your life story."

She smiled slightly, relaxing under his gaze. "I have a brother. He's twelve years old and lives with me because our parents died two years ago." A mixture of pity and compassion settled on his face as she continued speaking. She ignored the first and appreciated the second. "He's very smart." She chose her words carefully. "Special. When he was eleven he was accepted into a wonderful school that really suits his needs. It's in Scotland, so it's pretty far away and there are days where I miss him terribly, but I know it's what he wanted and what will be best for him in the long run so that's where he goes."

She ignored the pain in her heart, reminding herself that she would see him in two months for Christmas. "He's a very happy child, especially for what he had to go through when we lost our parents. No child should have to suffer through that."

He leaned a bit closer, his hand gently squeezing hers. "You're right. I'm sorry you both had to."

She was struck for a moment with the compassion radiating off him. "Thank you." Her voice was very quiet, almost shy.

He made no effort to remove his hand, instead keeping hers tightly held within his as they moved up in the line. "So, are you scared yet?"

She appreciated his attempt to change the conversation to one on a lighter note more than she could ever say. "Terrified actually," she responded lightly. "I'll be taking you up on that offer of holding after all, I believe."

He laughed, bringing her a bit closer. "Good, otherwise I might have had to claim that I was scared and forced you to hold me."

She snorted. "You are really lame."

"I'm a lawyer," he sniffed haughtily. "We have a way with words."

"You keep telling yourself that," she encouraged helpfully, the tiniest of smirks on her face.

He was about to respond when Amanda and Geoffrey turned around, the former sporting a mile wide grin and the other shaking his head ruefully. "Oh I just knew you two would get along!" Mandy squealed happily, her face shining. "Didn't I tell you they were perfect for each other, Geoff?"

Geoffrey, looking both mildly embarrassed and slightly apologetic, shook his head. "Yes," he replied, some amusement lacing within his exasperated tone. "You did."

"Excuse me!" A shrill voice interrupted, causing all four of them to turn and look at a smaller, heavy-set woman with an annoyed expression on her face. "Are you going to just stand there are all day? The line is moving!"

Amanda glared, blue eyes narrowing. "Well excuse you," she returned angrily, tugging on Geoffrey's arm to move him forward. "There's no need to be rude."

The beady eyed woman harrumphed before turning away. Audra met Karl's amused gaze with a smile.

"Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," she whispered quietly, leaning in towards him.

His mouth curved upwards. "Perhaps we'll get lucky and she'll be scared to death by one of the ghosts."

"Karl!" She swatted him lightly on the arm, but laughed anyway. "That's a horrible thing to say."

"Haven't I already told you I have a way with words?"

She only rolled in her eyes in response.

* * *

There was something wrong.

She repressed the spurt of panic that rose within her, reminding herself that she had always been overly frightened of these places. It was just paranoia that was causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up, not some hidden intuitive sense warning her of what was to come.

Someone screamed.

She jumped, feeling her eyes dilating as she whipped her head in every direction. She didn't understand what was happening. Her hands shook as she took several steps forward in the dark, uncertain of her surroundings.

Somehow she had ended up separated from her group. One minute she had been holding Karl's hand and the next there was a blinding green light, a quick gasp, and a thumping noise. She had screamed, too terrified to care about her dignity when Karl had whispered the words that had been repeating in her mind ever since he pushed her away.

"There's something wrong…"

He had told her to stay put, to hide, and that he would come back for her. Any of her questions had been silenced as he abruptly kissed her, pleading for her to be quiet.

She had been too astonished to say anything at first and by the time she had gained back her original composure he had been gone, leaving her abruptly alone. She had tried to convince herself he was just over-worrying; what could possibly go wrong at a haunted house?

She couldn't find Mandy.

That thought alone caused a fresh wave of terror to course through her. Her breath came out quicker, shakier than before as she stumbled her way through the dark.

Oh God. Where were they?

She stumbled over something as her steps quickened, the panic within her urging her to move. She could hear footsteps behind her, clipped sounds that echoed across the hallway.

She didn't know what to do. She didn't know where to go. Helplessly, she looked in both directions before pressing up against a corner in the wall. Please don't let them find me, she thought over and over. Unsure who them was, but somehow knowing she couldn't be found.

The quiet, hushed voices interrupted her prayers.

"Have they all been disposed of?"

The voice was cool, detached. She pressed herself further up against the wall, terror from the words coursing through her.

"Yes." The answering response was almost a gloat. She felt ill. She prayed she wouldn't throw up. She couldn't give herself away.

"Good." The cold voice sounded satisfied. "Make sure all the muggles bodies are displayed properly." There was a sick amusement laced within the tone. "We want to give the Order a show when they arrive."

Muggles. Her mind raced, recognizing the word as one Ben had explained was used for non-magical people. Wizards. They were wizards. Killing spells… Ben had been taught about them. What had he said? Light. Green light.

She whimpered.

For a moment everything was quiet and she was sure she had been heard. She braced herself for what was to come.

"Potter will be furious."

The cold voice laughed for the first time. "Yes." She knew that if she looked at him he would be smiling. "The poor defenseless muggles killed off in a haunted house. The irony won't pass him."

She was going to be sick. She pressed a hand to her mouth, trying to stop her stomach from heaving.

The other person snickered. "When will they arrive?"

There was a pause. "I'd give them a half hour. You will all need to leave within the next ten minutes." Another silence momentarily occurred. "Happy Halloween."

She heard a crack and then the sound of fading footsteps.

God, God, God…

She gasped, inhaling harshly as she recognized the signs of growing hysteria within her. The killing curse, she thought with terror. The green light. Mandy…

No, no, no…

She was running before she thought about it, not caring if they heard her. She had to find her. She had to find Mandy.

Suddenly she was being wrenched to the side, an arm curling around her waist. Her mouth opened in a scream that was quickly cut off by the slapping of a hand. She squirmed desperately, determined to not go down with a fight.

The arm around her tightened and suddenly the person who was holding her began speaking, "_Shh_…" A man, she realized immediately. "Stop struggling!" It was a demand, frustration in the tone. "I'm not going to hurt you, I swear."

She bit the hand against her mouth and used his surprise to her advantage by elbowing him in the gut. Ignoring his muttered oath, she took off down the hallway, her breath coming in quick, harsh gasps.

Mandy was the only thing she could think as she ignored the thudding footsteps behind her. She had to find Mandy.

Her foot caught on something, creating a stumble in her stride and she fell down to the floor with a crash. Ignoring the tears burning in her eyes she turned to the side, preparing to pull herself up when she froze.

Long brown hair hung in front of the face, but she recognized the pretty blue shirt that they had bought together. Lips trembling, she reached out shakily and pushed the locks aside.

The whimper that escaped her was unrecognizable to her own ears as she stared into the blank blue eyes of her very best friend.

"No…"

Suddenly she was back to two years ago, standing outside the once beautiful car her parents had been so proud to bought.

_"I'm very sorry, Miss," the man in the uniform had said so politely. "They died instantly. There wasn't anything the paramedics could do."_

It took her a moment to realize that high-pitched keening noise was coming from herself, to realize that she was being so loud that she was surely going to be caught. Killed.

Ben, she thought desperately. I can't die. Ben needs me. What will he do?

It was that thought, that desperate reminder, that had her quieting.

She stared at the woman who had helped through everything, her eyes blurring, before she gently kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry," she whispered quietly, her voice breaking. "I'm so sorry."

She stood up shakily, her knees almost giving out on her. Forcing herself to move, she began searching the room. There had to be a way out; a way to escape.

Seeing the tiniest sliver of light in the corner, she walked towards it, stopping abruptly when she realized what it was.

Her face crumbled as she realized that the light emanating off the cellphone was shining on Karl's face. This time she couldn't stop herself from falling to her knees, dry sobs escaping her for yet another life lost.

She hadn't even really knew him, she reminded herself through her tears, had only just met him. But it didn't matter. Her heart still ached for the man who had tried to protect her; ached for the lawyer with cheesy lines who she could have grown to sincerely liked.

She couldn't bring herself to look at anything else in the room. She knew Geoffrey would be somewhere near by. Somehwere dead.

She blocked the bubble of hysteria, stumbling up and out of the room with her eyes closed. The sobs that escaped her could no longer be helped as she attempted to escape. It was too much. It was all too much.

Fleeing blindly, she never noticed the shadow that stepped out of the corner. It wasn't until she was grabbed once more and pulled behind some sort of curtain that she registered the presence.

A voice, soft and soothing, much different than both the cold man's voice and the frustrated one's, murmured to her. "I'm not going to hurt you," he promised quietly. "I'm with the Order and we're here to help."

She registered vaguely in the back of her mind that that was something good, something safe as he continued speaking. "My name is Remus Lupin. I need you to tell me what happened if you can. Do you understand?"

She nodded vaguely, attempting to stifle her sobs. "I - I…"

"It's alright," he encouraged gently, "take your time."

She sniffed, wiping at hand across her face. "Wizards. There were wizards."

He stilled, his entire body going onto alert. "You know -" he paused, seeming to choose his words very carefully. "You know about wizards?"

She had such a terrible headache. All she wanted to do was go to sleep. "Yes. My brother goes to Hogwarts."

"You're not a witch?" He questioned quietly.

"No." What did that even matter? God, she just wanted to leave. Her breath began coming out quicker, shallower, and suddenly she found herself sitting with her head between her knees.

"There now," he murmured softly, one hand running across her hair. "Breathe in, breathe out… there you go."

He was quiet for a moment, waiting for her harsh gasps to subside before continuing. "Can you tell me anything else?"

She had to, she thought weakly. She had to tell him everything for Mandy and Karl and Geoffrey…

"There was a man, two men," she corrected. "They were talking about disposing muggles, displaying them…" Her eyes filled with tears. "I don't know. I can't remember."

"It's alright," he soothed. "It's fine. Just tell me what you can."

She took a deep breath, forcing herself to calm down. "The one had a very cold voice. He said something about Peter - no," she paused, trying to remember, "Potter, I think, being furious, appreciating the irony. And then," her voice broke again, "he said Happy Halloween and there was a cracking noise." She shook her head. "I think. I don't know. I'm sorry. They're all gone. Dead. I saw them. I shouldn't even be alive. I don't know why I am. I need to see my brother. Please - I need to see Ben."

He was quiet for several moments before speaking. "You're very brave. Thank you. What's your name?"

"Audra," she whispered. "Audra Madison."

"Would you be willing to come with me, Audra?" He asked quietly. "I can get Ben for you. I can take you somewhere safe."

Safe. That sounded nice. "I'm so tired." Her eyes were so heavy. "I can sleep where it's safe."

"Yes." There was heartache in his voice. "You can. I'll take care of you."

"You'll find Ben." It wasn't a question. Somehow she already knew he would.

"I will," he promised needlessly. "I prom -"

His voice broke off abruptly and she sensed someone else in the room. Her mind, already half asleep, barely processed the next few words spoken between them.

"Harry," the kind man's voice - what was his name? Rob, Ron, something with an R… Remus, that was right - responed. "Are there any others alive?"

"No." It was the man's voice from before, the frustrated one's. She almost jumped, but Remus' hands, resting casually on her shoulders, calmed her. "She's the only one."

There was a sudden loud noise, a burst of anger in the room that hadn't been there before. "God damnit, Remus," the frustrated man's voice was furious. "They killed children!"

There was a silence so long she almost drifted to sleep when the man spoke once more. "Halloween is supposed to be fun. It's supposed to be innocent, not…"

Her weary mind came up with one of the last words she had spoken to Karl. "Facinorous."

"What?" He questioned, his voice sharp.

"Facinorous," she replied sleepily. "Extremely wicked. I was covering the aspect of it you know."

She felt a bubble of hysterical laughter rise within in her and before she knew it it was escaping. "I was supposed - to - to - cov …"

Her laughter turned into sobs, the words coming out of her mouth no longer making sense as she clung to Remus. She would certainly have something to cover now, she thought insanely, feeling that same spurt of hysteria. Numerous people killed at a haunted house, literally scared to death…

She never felt the cool tip of a wand pressed against her head, gently leading her to sleep as she was picked up and carried out of the house. The quiet sobs that continued even in her sleep, tore at the hearts of the men leading her out.

The old fire station behind her stood stoically, the moon shining down on it as other Order members removed the bodies of the ones who had been killed. There was too many. The muggle police couldn't be called. Memories would have to be erased.

Only one man stood, in the comfort of his own home, smiling at the thought.

It was facinorous.


End file.
